lifeinthedreamhousefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:DraikJack
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella Wrong location names! Hello DraikJack, I'd like to note that on your homepage and on some of the location pages, you got the names of the houses wrong. The official names (on the official website, so it is very official) are below, along with the current name (and with a link, if the page has been created yet): The Barbie Dreamhouse (Barbie's Dreamhouse) The House of Ken (Ken's Mansion-only wrong on the homepage) The Raquelle Mansion (This one's correct) The House of Nikki (Nikki's Mansion) The Ryan Mansion (This one's correct) Casa de Teresa (Teresa's Mansion) Beach (The Beach) The Mall (This one's correct) Campgrounds (This one's correct) I'd fix this if I could, but the page is locked, which means no editing-at least for people like me who haven't gotten can't get an account yet. BTW, I love your blog (On the Good Ship Kyan), and I'm assuming you're that guy, because you say you created this wiki on that blog. From, A person who hasn't gotten can't get an account yet Admin Vou can make me an admin if you do not know how you can ask me and I when I was an admin I will activate the thing Moi532 (talk) 07:06, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey, can you check the Bear page? I recently edited it and want to know if what I wrote is true. Thanks! 21wanga (talk) 21:53, March 29, 2013 (UTC)21wanga Hi, So, I am new to the Wiki, and I am really excited to help out. But I have one question-does this Wiki have earnable badges like many others? Just wondering. TARDISRainWalrus (talk) 23:41, March 31, 2013 (UTC)TARDISRainWalrus Hi Draik Jack! I have a question, how do you put a picture in a template infobox because when I made the Little Miss Cupcakelator page, the picture which I uploaded didn't show when I published it so please help me. Your friend, Jerihailey.halasan (talk) 04:12, July 6, 2013 (UTC)Jeri HaileyJerihailey.halasan (talk) 04:12, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi I'm Lime aka Limearose (lim-me-ah-rose) and you did a fantastic job on this Wiki. I just want to tell you someone is being harsh on http://lifeinthedreamhouse.wikia.com/wiki/Barbie:_Life_in_the_Dreamhouse page. I will be helping and editing pages. Stay Cool Ghouls <3 Limearose1 (talk) 20:24, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for deleting the comment :) your doing a fantastic job on this Wikia. Stay Cool Ghouls <3 Limearose1 (talk) 16:51, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Orphaned Portals! Hey Jack! Just reminding ye: You created three portal pages, and all of them are orphaned. Are you planning to do something with them eventually? Ylimegirl (talk) 13:46, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks when I made my first edit on this wiki, I went to my profile and saw there was no edits! Then I remebered this was a different wiki! I love the transcripts Prettyraks (talk) 08:43, November 1, 2013 (UTC)PrettyraksPrettyraks (talk) 08:43, November 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- hi! When is the next barbie life in the dreamhouse episode? We don't really know when the next episode is coming out. :( We just have to wait and see, but either I or Jack will make an announcement as soon as we know! Ylimegirl (talk) 16:23, November 27, 2013 (UTC)